Grand Theft Rail Wars
by Willgod78
Summary: Rail Wars is a relatively short series, so what would happen if it continued, but with new dangers and enemies and will Takayama pick a girl in the end? Will have some OOC moments in this series
1. Marksmanship Training

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Enter Takayama Naoto, the main protagonist who is the leader of the Defense Four**

"Man I hope I`m not late," Takayama thought as he ran to school trying not to be late

"I think I made it," Naoto said as he made it to the gate

**Tokyo Central Railway Public Safety Defense Four Office 9:25 am**

"Good morning" Takayama replied

"Morning Takayama-Kun," said their captain Iida Nana who was in charge of the four, "here have some tea"

"Thanks" Takayama replied taking the tea as the other three members walked in

"Morning Takayama-Kun," said Sakurai, the red-haired girl

"Morning Takayama-Kun," said Haruka, the pink-haired girl

"Yo, what`s up bro?" said Shou, Takayama`s main friend, and the other male in their group

**Meeting Time 10:45 am**

"Alright people, due to the recent increase with crime going on in the metro, public safety officers are allowed to carry a taser and a pistol with them along with the regular baton" Iida explained to the gang

"Sweet, I`ve wanted to shoot some bastards down anyways" Sakurai replied

"Now, now, the weapons are only meant to be used for self-defense situations only, so no shooting or tasing someone just because you don`t like them, am I clear Sakurai?"

"Yes Ma`am" Sakurai responded in disappointment

"Alright, with that being said, everyone to the shooting range," Iida told everyone

**Shooting Range Area**

"Alright, everyone grab a pistol, we`ll each take ten shots and see where we`re at now," Iida said handing everyone a pistol

"Alright Sakurai, you`re up first," Iida said

**Sakurai, who is an expert at handling weapons nails ten headshots**

"Impressive as usual Sakurai, Sho you`re up next," Iida said handing him a pistol

**Sho nails 2 headshots, 5 body shots, and 3 arm shots**

"Hmm, not too bad, but you should still work on your shooting a bit" Iida explained

"Haruka, you`re up next," Iida said handing her a pistol

**Haruka, who isn`t primarily a fighter shoots badly as the recoil of the pistol knocks her over**

"Haruka, are you okay," said Takayama helping her up

"I`m fine Takayama-Kun, but I think I should just stick with the baton" Haruka replied

"Lastly, Takayama-Kun," Iida said handing him a pistol

**Takayama, who isn`t too good with weapons only nails two body shots and three-arm shots and well the other five they missed the target**

"Aw shit, I`m shooting worse than a stormtrooper, Takayama said in disappointment

"No worries, you`ll get used to it eventually," Iida said to Takayama, but Sakurai was laughing her pants off at Takayama`s shooting performance

"Wow, it seems like you need a lot more training," Sakurai said mocking Takayama

"Ahh, shut up, I`ll show you" Takayama replied looking pissed off

"Anyways, let`s take a break then," Iida said

**Lunchtime 12:00pm**

"Damn, what`s with that girl," Takayama thought, seeming a bit annoyed at what just happened

"Hey bro, mind if I join you for lunch," said Sho walking up to Takayama

"Sure" Takayama replied

"So what`s on your mind, did Sakurai bother you again," Sho asked while taking a sip of his soda

"Well I guess, this girl thinks she so good at everything and seems to hat my guts even though I haven`t done anything wrong" Takayama explained while taking a bite of his bento

"Well you know Sakurai has a strong dislike for men, bro" Sho explained

"Damn, I wonder why?" Takayama thought as he heard his phone ring, it was a text from Iida

**Text Message: Everyone get down here, we have a situation down in the metro, Iida**

"Sho, let`s get down there, Iida`s waiting for us," Takayama said gathering his bag

**Tokyo Metropolitan Station**

"Alright gang, there have been reports of suspicious activities going on in this station, we`ll split up into groups of two, Sho and Haruka you go watch the eastern section of the station, Takayama and Sakurai go watch the western section" Iida explained

"Aww man, why do I gotta work with him, can`t I go with Haruka?" Sakurai asked showing displeasure

"No can do Sakurai, I thought you would enjoy working with Takayama-Kun" Iida answered with a smirk on her face

"W-what?!, why would I ever be happy working with him?!" Sakurai exclaimed with a blush on her face

"Anyways, everyone to their posts and remember no attacking anyone unless they are 100 percent carrying any assault weapons or any suspicious content

* * *

**Everyone went to their posts with Sho and Haruka watching the eastern side and Takayama and Sakurai watching the western side with nothing happening for two hours, during that time Takayama was trying to break the ice with Sakurai**

"So Sakurai, nice weather we`re having huh?" Takayama asked

"Don`t talk to me" Sakurai replied while ignoring him which annoyed Takayama

"Alright, what the heck is wrong with you?!" Takayama yelled

"Well to start, I don`t want to work with you, I wanted to work with Haruka instead, you`ll just hold me back from taking out crime" Sakurai replied

"Oh really, if I`m holding you back, you can just handle this by yourself!" Takayama yelled back

"Fine, leave me then!" Sakurai yelled back as she walked away

**Takayama`s POV**

"That fucking girl! she`s always got something smart to say to me, makes me want to slap her across the face" I thought angrily

"Takayama-Kun," said a familiar voice

**Enter Mari Sasshou, a friend of Takayama**

"Hey Mari, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Just taking some time, aren`t you supposed to be with Sakurai?" Mari asked

"Well I was supposed to be, but she thinks she`s so good and can handle everything, I let her do whatever" I responded

"Takayama-Kun, you need to go after her, she could actually be in danger right now" Mari responded

"Alright, fine" I replied as I reached for my walkie talkie, "Sakurai, are you there, report back to the west side of the station near the newspaper stand" I yelled into my walkie talkie, but there was no answer

"Shit," I thought," if something did happen to Sakurai, it`ll be my fault, damn why`d I have to let my pride get the better of me"

"Mari, I gotta go, we`ll catch up later some other time" I replied as I ran to find Sakurai hoping she didn`t get too far

**Sakurai`s POV**

"That bastard, who the fuck does he think he is?" I thought as she hit a wall, "he`s always that innocent look on his face, but in reality, he`s a pervert who just wants his own harem, but why is this shit bothering me?"

"Never mind that, I gotta get to doing my job, I thought, but someone walking in the crowd caught my eye

"Stop right there!" I yelled as I chased the suspicious person down", the man was quite fast despite how he looked, but I was determined to catch that man, "this is Sakurai from the Public Safety Defense Department, I'm requesting assistance to apprehend a male suspect carrying suspicious cargo" I yelled through my walkie talkie

"Damn help won`t reach there quick enough," I thought, guess I gotta chase him myself

The man runs into an abandoned room and I follow him there and manage to corner him against a wall

"I got you now, surrender yourself now," I said with my pistol pointed at him

"Heh, I don`t think so," said the suspicious man as he clapped his hands

"Huh?" I said", but before I could respond, another male comes from behind and tackles me to the ground knocking my gun down

"Got her, hey she`s a guard, let`s tie up her for a bit and we`ll figure out what to do with her later," said the suspicious male as he tied me up and put a blindfold on me

* * *

**An hour and a half later**

"Damn, it`s been so long, is anyone gonna come and rescue me?" Sakurai thought desperately. "Damn even if I make out somehow, I`m gonna be suspended from duty for disobeying orders, even in this situation, I wish Takayama-Kun was here, but even then he won`t come for me"

"It`s been an hour and a half, I say we have some fun, what do say," said the suspicious man coming towards Sakurai

"Shit, I can`t move, this might be it for me," Sakurai thought as she prepared for the worst, but suddenly the door was kicked down and the two men were tased by Takayama and Sho who had just made it in the nick of time along with Haruka

"Haruka, request for backup, I`ll take care of Sakurai," Takayama said as he untied Sakurai and freed her

"You idiot! what the fuck were you thinking?! You put yourself in real danger by disregarding orders" Takayama yelled at Sakurai

"I didn`t need your help anyways! I can handle myself" Sakurai responded but at that moment Takayama pulled her into a hug

"Idiot, you know how worried I was about you, as a leader I have to ensure my team is safe, so don`t ever run off like that again" Takayama replied

Sakurai tried to respond, but deep inside she was happy that Takayama had come to save her

**Soon backup cops came in and arrested the two men and everyone in the Defense Four group were instructed to return back to the office at once**

"You guys managed to apprehend two drug smugglers carrying illegal drugs and substances in the station good work," said Iida

"Yeah, hip hip hooray" went everyone

"But Sakurai, I think you owe someone here an apology for your actions" Iida replied

"I guess I should, Takayama-Kun, I`m sorry for making you worry and running off like that" Sakurai said to Takayama

"Apology accepted, but don`t ever pull a stunt like that again" Takayama explained

As punishment, you will be working with Takayama for the next month and there will be no objections whatsoever" Iida explained

"What why?" Sakurai asked

"Well, it`s your fault that you got into that situation in the first place and if it wasn`t for Takayama`s accurate tase to the chest, who knows what would have happened," Iida said with a grin

"Damn it why?" Sakurai yelled as she put her head down in displeasure

"Well, we dodged a bullet there, didn`t we pal," Sho said giving Takayama a bro fist

"Damn right we did," Takayama said with a smile, but wondered to himself, "man what dangers are awaiting us to combat and will it get in my hopes of becoming a train driver in the future"


	2. VIP Service with an Idol

**Monday 9:20 am**

"Man, I`m so tired," Takayama thought as he walked to the office, but his phone ringed as he got a message from a familiar friend

**Hey Takayama, long time no see, here`s a picture from my last event you naughty womanizer :*, I`ll be seeing you in a few days, see you then, From Noa**

"Whoa", Takayama thought as he saw the picture as well, it was quite daring and revealing, "what could Noa be doing that involves me," Takayama thought

**Tokyo Central Railway Public Safety Defense Four Office 9:35 am**

"Alright, our next assignment is to escort a special guest and protect them from the massive paparazzi and possibly dangerous people," Iida said as she explained their assignment

"Who is the special guest?" Sakurai asked

"Come on in," Iida said as the visitor entered the door

"Noa?!" Takayama said sounding surprised

"Hey there, got my text this morning Takayama-Kun," Noa said while leaning near him much to the chagrin of Haruka and Sakurai

"Text huh, let me see it," Sakurai said as she reached for Takayama`s phone and saw the daring picture Noa texted him

"What is the meaning of this?!" both Haruka and Sakurai shouted

"It`s not what you think it is," Takayama said trying to defend himself

"You damn womanizer" Sakurai yelled as she kicked Takayama in the nuts causing him to writhe on the floor in agony

"Takayama-Kun, are you okay,?" Haruka asked while tending to him, "Damn, he`s not having kids any time soon" Sho thought

"You know with that attitude, no one will ever want to marry you," Noa said to Sakurai

"What`d this bitch just say to me?" Sakurai yelled as she was held back by Iida

"Alright everyone that`s enough, let`s have a brief on the next assignment" Iida explained

**Iida explained to the group that the event was going to be in the metropolitan part of Tokyo and that the concert was sold out, due to the attendance, security would need to be ramped up with the increase of potential crime**

"So that`s why you called us up for this assignment," said Takayama

"Precisely, you saved my life the last time I requested for your service, so I think you`ll do the same again" Noa replied

"When is this event precisely?" Haruka asked

"The event will take place a week from now" Noa explained

"So with that time, everyone should work on their combat and marksmanship skills for the time being as I expected for all of you to be ready" Iida explained

"Yes Ma`am," said the four at once

"Alright then, see you in a week," Noa said as she left the room

* * *

**A week of training later Monday 9:20 am Takayama`s house**

"Alright Kevlar vest, taser, baton, wallet, breath mints and last but not least my backup Glock 19 pistol all check," Takayama said as he prepared to leave his house for today`s assignment, as he walked out he heard a beep as a black limo approached him and a man in a suit approached him

"Mr. Naoto Takayama?" the man asked

"Yes, that`s me" Takayama replied

"Well get in then, Lady Noa is waiting for you," said the man as he opened the door to the limo

"Takayama-Kun, morning bro, you ready for today?" Sho asked giving him a high five

"Damn right I am" Takayama replied back

"Don`t get any funny ideas with Noa, you damned pervert" Sakurai replied as well she didn`t forget what had happened the week before

"What you are talking about?!" Takayama replied back

"Alright everyone, let`s calm down everyone, why don`t we all have a drink," Iida said as she passed out a matcha soda to each of them

"Cheers then," everyone said as they did an early morning toast with their sodas

**9:45 am Tokyo Plaza Arena**

"Wow this place is huge and everyone is waiting outside," Takayama said as they left the limo

**There were thousands of fans behind crowd control barriers and many other security guards, at that moment another limo rolled up as well and the idol walked out**

"Alright, let`s go we gotta escort her inside," Sho said as they came up to Noa

"Over here Noa-sama," said a fanboy

"I love you, Noa," said a guy in the stands

"Marry me," said another fan

"Ugh, so fucking disgusting," thought Sakurai as they walked through

**Inside the arena Men`s Locker room area**

"Man there`s way more people here than I thought," Takayama said as he put his Kevlar vest on and put a layer of clothing over it to hide it

"Damn I`ll say" Sho responded as he loaded the clip for his pistol, "I know you lowkey tryna make moves on Noa bro" Sho added

"No, that`s not it" Takayama replied as he put his pistol, taser, and baton into his belt

"Damn so what`s up with the breath mints then?" Sho asked

"Just tryna make sure my breath doesn`t smell like shit bro, you ready bro?" Takayama replied as they left the men`s locker room

"Yeah, now we gotta watch the ladies locker side" Sho replied

**Ladies Locker Room area**

"This is gonna be an interesting event," Noa said as she changed into her outfit

"Yeah, I`ll say" Sakurai replied as they were changing, " we`ve gotta make sure no one gets to you, even Takayama, he could be a threat" she added

"Come on Sakurai-chan, Takayama`s not like that all at" Haruka replied back

"Oh, are you sure you`re not jealous because he doesn`t pay attention to you at all?" Noa replied to Sakurai

"What?!, that damn pervert doesn`t even deserve a chance with me" Sakurai shouted in embarrassment, but she didn`t realize that Takayama had heard it from outside

"That damn woman" Takayama thought while clenching his fist, "why she gotta give me so much grief," he thought

"Be careful what you say, Sakurai " Noa said to Sakurai as they left the locker room

"Ms. Noa, your performance is scheduled at 1:00 pm today, you have a fan meet at 10:30 am as well" her manager explained to her

"Alright then, let`s go to the fans," Noa said

**Fan Room 10:30 am**

"Alright, those who want an autograph or to meet Ms. Noa line up here single file, no funny business or security will deal with you accordingly," said Noa`s manager

"Let`s be on watch then bro," Sho said to Takayama

For the most part, everything went normal as Noa signed autographs and met with her fans as nothing unusual happened

"Alright that`s the last of them," Noa said as she got up from her chair, but then someone barged in

"Ms. Noa, I have something for you," said a fanboy

"That`s alright, let me give this to her then," said her manager, but the fanboy pushed the manager away and ran towards Noa, which Takayama noticed right away

"Shit, stay back Noa, I got this" Takayama said as he pulled his baton out in front of Noa and prepared to protect her, but before he could do anything, two security guards tackled him down

"Don`t worry, it`s been taken care of " said the security guard

"Alright, thanks" Takayama replied as he put his baton away, "thank goodness I didn`t have to use force" he added

"Takayama-Kun, thanks for coming to my protection," Noa said to Takayama

"No problem, it`s my duty to protect those important to me" Takayama responded in which Noa blushed

"Anyways let`s get some lunch and then get back to the real business," Iida said to everyone

**1:00 pm after everyone had gotten lunch**

"Alright everyone, here are your assignments, Sakurai and Sho wait by the left side of the stage and guard it, Haruka and Takayama, you`re to guard the right side which is closest to Noa-chan, we don`t need too much protection as nothing has been suspected yet, so Sakurai and Sho will be backup just in case" Iida explained to them

"Alright, let`s go then," Sakurai said as they headed to their post, but as Takayama was walking, he noticed a security guard who looked different walking around

"What the fuck is he doing?" Takayama thought

**The performance went on with no problems, Noa performed her signature song "Chances of Not being Alone" which the crowd loved, but little did they know something was about to happen as the performance ended**

"Thank you, I hope you enjoyed it," Noa said to her fans

"Noa-Sama, we love you!" said the fangirls in the crowd

"Everything seems to be going normal" Takayama thought as the group walked up to the stage, but Takayama noticed that same guard walking up the stage and he managed to tackle Noa to the floor before Takayama managed to tackle him away from Noa

"Get your hands off of Noa-Sama" Takayama yelled as he reached for his Glock

"Fucking brat, get out of my way," said the guard as he lunged towards Noa with a taser, but Takayama stopped the guard with his Glock pointed at his head

"I`m not the best with guns, but if we`re this close, not even a toddler will miss in this range so surrender yourself calmly or I will shoot" Takayama instructed to the guard

"You think you scare me?!" said the guard as he attempted to lunge at Takayama, but was tased from behind by none other than Sho

"I got him, good work Takayama, wait to keep Noa safe" Sho said as he and the other security guards took care of the guard taking him off the stage

"Noa-Sama, are you alright?" Takayama asked as he tended to Noa

"Yeah, I`m fine" Noa replied back

"Forgive me for not getting to you in time" Takayama apologized

"it`s fine, I`m glad that you were there to protect me again" Noa replied to Takayama thanking him

"Good thing the crowd thinks that this is just part of the act or we would`ve had more problems," thought Noa`s manager

* * *

**After the event 3:00 pm**

"Is Takayama-Kun here?" Noa`s manager asked while entering the room

"Yeah, I`m here, what`s up?" Takayama replied

"Noa-sama wants to see you and only you in her private room, I`ll take you there" explained the manager

"Yeah, sure give me a sec" Takayama replied as he got himself ready "I wonder what she wants from me?" Takayama thought

**VIP private room**

"Noa-sama, I`ve brought Takayama-Kun as you requested," said her manager

"Perfect, can you give me a moment with him alone"?" Noa requested

"Sure, but make it quick, we must get going," said her manager leaving the room

"What`s up?" Takayama asked

"Well, the truth is after you saved me from the attacker, I realized that I may have fallen for you" Noa replied as she came towards Takayama and wrapped herself like a snake onto him

"Noa-sama?" Takayama replied as he was surprised as to what was going on

"Let`s have some fun, it`ll be our little secret, Haruka and Sakurai don`t have to know about this" Noa said as she leaned in and kissed Takayama in the lips and both started making out on the table in the room

"Wow, you`re more aggressive than I thought," Noa said as she took off her clothes and pulled down his pants

"My goodness, you`ve got quite the package despite the innocent look" Noa said as well she was surprised by Takayama`s size

"Wait, what if someone comes in?" Takayama replied sounding a bit concerned someone could walk in

"Don`t worry, I left a sign saying Do Not Disturb" Noa replied as she went towards Takayama and started sucking him off

"Oh god, that feels so good," Takayama said as he was being pleasured, "thank god Sakurai won`t find out about this or she`d really break my balls," Takayama thought but was interrupted by a knock on the door by Sakurai

"Hey Noa I came to return your costume that you left behind after your performance," Sakurai said through the door

"Yeah leave it on the door then" Noa replied while giving Takayama a handjob

"Wait what are you even doing in there, what`s going on?" Sakurai asked feeling suspicious

"Nothing, I`m just adding makeup to my face and getting ready to leave" Noa replied

"Oh alright then, by the way, have you seen Takayama?, I can`t seem to find him," Sakurai asked

"I haven`t seen him at all either, did you check the concert area or outside?" Noa replied

"Never mind that, I`ll just call him," said Sakurai which immediately put Takayama in panic mode

Shit!, if she calls me, my cell phone will ring and she`ll definitely know I was fooling around with Noa, this is bad" Takayama thought as he realized he was about to be fucked if she found out, but luckily a familiar voice was heard

"Hey Sakurai, Iida needs to see us right now," said the familiar voice which was none other than Sho

"Alright, I guess I`ll find Takayama later then," Sakurai said as she left with Sho

"Sho, bro I owe you one" Takayama thought as he was relieved that he wasn`t gonna die today

"Let`s finish this up quickly," Noa said as she put her boobs on Takayama`s penis and moved them across his penis while also sucking him off aggressively

"Oh god, I`m gonna," Takayama said as he was at his limit, but before Noa could respond, Takayama shot his load all over Noa`s breasts and her face

"Noa-sama, I`m so sorry" Takayama replied realizing that he had made a mess of Noa and reached for some tissues, but Noa licked the mess off her before he could clean her off

"It`s fine Takayama-Kun, I think we both enjoyed this wouldn`t you say," Noa said as she put her clothes back on

"Yeah I`m sure we did, but I should get out of here before Sakurai gets suspicious" Takayama replied as he got ready to leave

"Wait before you go" Noa replied as she gave him a kiss on the lips before he left, "thanks for protecting me again" she added

"No problem, I`m always here to protect you" Takayama replied as he left

**Food Court area**

"Man what a crazy turn of events," Takayama thought as he took a sip of his Gatorade along with a bowl of ramen as he had been hungry

"There you are, I`ve been looking all over for you, what were you doing?" Sakurai asked as she found Takayama

"I was starving, keeping watch is tougher than it looks, so I decided to get some food" Takayama replied

"Alright, but I think you should have told us you were gonna get some lunch since the rest of us had to help Iida out" Sakurai replied

"Oh, sorry about that, I guess I`ll have to explain the circumstances to her," Takayama said as he finished his food, "shall we get going then?" he asked Sakurai

"Yeah, let`s get out of here," Sakurai said with a smile

**As they walked out of the plaza, Sakurai couldn`t help, but be amazed as to what Takayama had done to protect Noa**

"Wow, I can`t believe that he actually pulled the gun out and looked like a real man out there," she thought, "but why do I feel funny?, there`s no way I could be falling for him right?"

"Anyways my house is this way, I`ll see you around," Takayama said as they had to part ways as their houses were in different directions

"Yeah, see you around" Sakurai replied as she walked in the opposite direction

**Takayama`s House 5:00 pm**

"Man, what a crazy day, I pointed a gun for the first time and well I got a blowjob from Noa-sama on top of that, damn I don`t know if I lucky or just stupid" Takayama though as he plopped down on his couch as he got home, but he got a text that was from Noa

**"Hey, thanks for saving me again, btw if you ever wanna have some fun with a real girl since I know protecting the transit from crime is a stressful job, give me a call, love you :*, Noa"**

"Well I guess Noa-sama is part of my harem now" Takayama thought as he laid back on his couch


	3. Late Night Drug Bust

**Takayama`s House 9:00 am**

"Man, what am I gonna do today? Iida took Haruka and Sakurai out of town for an assignment and Noa is out of town this week for another performance" Takayama thought as he scrolled through his phone seeing who he could call, but a call from Shou

"Yo bro, we gotta report to Ms. Gono today since Iida is out with the girls, meet me at the office in 20," Shou said through the phone

"Yeah yeah, I`ll see you there," Takayama said as he put on his uniform and left his house

**Defense Four Office**

"Gentlemen, with the ladies out of town for assignment, you two are the only ones left for duty today so be extra vigilant today while on patrol" Hitomi instructed them

"Yes Ma`am," both Takayama and Shou said while giving the salute

**Tokyo Metro Station**

"Guess we`re doing the usual, but without the girls," Takayama said to Shou as they maintained patrol over the station

"I`ll say, what a bore," Shou said as he yawned, "oh by the way, where were you the other day?" Sho asked

"Oh that, I was called by Noa cause she wanted to see me in private" Takayama replied anxiously, "shit, I hope that Sho doesn`t catch on what happened that day," Takayama thought

"Oh, you sure you weren`t just fooling around with Noa?" Shou asked

"Damn, how`d you know?" Takayama asked

"Well for starters, if Noa asked to only see you in her changing room, it means that she wanted to have some fun with you" Shou replied

"Shit, listen, bro, you have to keep it a secret from the girls, Sakurai will break my balls if she finds out and Haruka will never look at me the same way" Takayama pleaded

"Bro, don`t worry your secret`s safe with me, after all, I did bail you out from Sakurai catching you in the act," Shou said

"Oh yeah thanks" Takayama replied, but their conversation was cut off by a scream

"Help!, that man just stole my purse," said a lady

"Haha, you`ll never catch me," said the robber as he ran off

"We got a runner, let`s go," Shou said as both him and Takayama ran after the robber

"Damn he`s fast, hey Takayama, take the right side and try to slow him down, I`ll go to the left" Shou instructed

"Alright, I`ll see you on the other side then," Takayama said as he took a right turn

"Perfect I got away from them," said the robber as he was running, but then he stopped as he saw Takayama with a taser pointed towards him

"Don`t move or I will tase you" Takayama yelled to the robber which caused him to stop which gave enough time for Shou to tackle him from behind

"Gotcha bitch," Shou said as he handcuffed the robber and called for backup

"Good work officer Shou and Takayama," said Hitomi as the backup cops arrested the robber, "go on lunch break and report back to your post on time" Hitomi instructed as it was their break time

"Will do Ma`am," said Shou and Takayama as they went for lunch

**Lunchtime**

"Break time finally," Takayama said as he leaned back on the chair while eating his lunch

"What`s got you so tired?" Sho asked Takayama as he bit into his rice ball, "it`s nothing I`m just wondering about what our future as railway workers are gonna look like?" Takayama replied as he took a bite from his bento, "yeah true, by the way, why did you want to join the railroad system in the first place?" Shou asked, "well the truth is when I was young I was exploring in the snow, but I passed out due to a stomach issue, but a man saved me and took me to the hospital, to this day I don`t quite know who the man was, but all I know is that my desire to become a train driver started after that day" Takayama explained. "wow I never knew that about you, I guess it makes sense why you want to be a train driver" Shou replied, "anyways, we should get going, don`t wanna upset captain Hitomi" Shou added as he got up as lunch break was almost over, "yeah let`s get going," Takayama said as they headed back to their post

**Later 7:00 pm**

"Alright, good work keeping order in the metro, you have the rest of the night off, but don`t get carried away, I need you guys in good shape and don`t need to be filling out any injury reports so stay vigilant, clear?" Hitomi asked to which both of them responded, "yes Ma`am" with a captain salute, "good see you guys tomorrow" Hitomi said as she waved off

"Done for the day, where you headed now? Takayama asked Shou as they were walking, "Hey, why don`t you tag along with me to the night club tonight, you`re gonna like it" Shou replied, "the night club? I don`t know, I`m not really good with that kind of stuff" Takayama replied anxiously, "aww come on, it won`t be that bad, I`ll be with you, so let`s go" Shou said as he dragged Takayama to the night club

* * *

**Golden Paradise Club**

"Here we are," Shou said as they pulled to a big building that was carpeted. "are you sure about this? I don`t think we fit in" Takayama said as he noticed that there were some Ferraris parked outside with men in suits and women wearing revealing outfits, "don`t worry, this club may be a joint for gigolos and strippers, but it also doubles down as a restaurant bar, so we should be fine" Shou said as he pulled Takayama into the club to which the music from the loudspeakers hit them, "geez my ears" Takayama said as he covered his ears, "anyways let`s get a table, I`m starving" Shou said as they sat down on the table to which a waiter came up to them, but it seemed that this waiter knew Shou

"Yo Shou, my man, what`s up?" said the waiter as he gave Shou a high-five, "yo Makoto, good to see you doing well, this my co-worker Takayama" Shou replied introducing Takayama to his friend, "nice to meet you, I`m Makoto," said Makoto as he shook Takayama`s hand," this must be your first time here?" Makoto asked, "yeah, this place seems kinda unusual" Takayama replied, "don`t worry about, this place may be a part strip club, but for the most part, high schoolers hang out here in the restaurant bar and most of the people who go to the stripper section are salarymen or rich guys unless of course, you want a lap dance," Makoto said hilariously much to Takayama`s chagrin, "anyways, I`ll take your order," Makoto said as he took out a notepad to take orders, "oh yeah, I`ll have the fried chicken with fries and a yakisoba plate," said Takayama, "I`ll have the same, but add in some steak and fried rice as well" Shou added, "dude that`s a lot of food, you sure you can finish that?" Takayama asked after they had ordered, "sure after a long day of patrolling the metro, I`ve worked up quite an appetite" Shou replied as their food arrived

"So while we`re here, which of the three girls are you gonna pick?" Shou asked much to the surprise of Takayama, "what do you mean, pick one?" Takayama replied, "oh come on, it`s clear that those three girls are into you, you`ve got the unpredictable, but caring Aoi Sakurai, the busty and kind Haruka Koumi and last but not least the idol who seems to be out of everyone`s league Noa Kashima" Shou explained to Takayama, "I don`t know bro, Sakurai just kicks me around time to time, dating Noa could possibly create a scandal if word gets out that she dating a plain guy like me and Haruka, I`m not sure if I like the fact that she`s always nice to me or if I like her as a woman" Takayama replied as he had been in a situation where all three of them expressed affection for him at a certain abandoned church, "Well I guess it`s too early to decide," Shou said, but got cut off when he saw a group of men carrying suitcases with them, "Takayama, keep low for a sec," Shou said as the men walked past their table and into a private room, "what`s that about?" Takayama said as he looked back up once they were gone, "I don`t know, but it seems suspicious, let`s follow them" Shou said as they walked over when they approached a stripper on their way

"Hey boys, you looking for a good time tonight?" asked the stripper, " no thanks, my friend here has his hands full already if you know what I mean" Shou replied much to the pleasure of Takayama, "are you sure you don`t want some sugar?" said the stripper, "no thanks, we really need to get going, we have business to attend" Takayama replied, "suit yourself," said the stripper as she left, "aww man, I`m jealous of you, even outside of work, you`re still getting girls left to right" Shou joked, "Ahh shut up," Takayama said as they followed the group of men to the room and waited outside

**Inside the room**

"Hey everyone here?" said a male as he smoked a cigar as he was likely the leader, "yeah everyone`s here," said a man in a Hawaiian T-shirt, "alright, show the goods," said a man in a suit to which the other men opened up the suitcases and showed that there were quite a bit of drugs, ecstasy, cocaine, and opium just to name a few, "Aww yeah, that`s the shit, you`ll be on cloud nine with this till the next morning," said a gang member as he sampled the drugs, "Good job gentleman, here`s the payment," said the leader as he slipped another guy some money, "Hey with this money, let`s call in some strippers here," said one of the gang members

"What`s going on in there Takayama whispered as they were near the door, "It`s a drug deal between two sides, I would assume they likely be armed, better get Hitomi on the notice, wait here, don`t give yourself away," Shou said as he pulled out his phone and left Takayama alone, "Crap I hear them," Takayama thought as he heard footsteps coming to the door to which he quickly scurried away to the bathroom, "I should be safe here," Takayama said as he stood in front of a urinal to which a familiar figure walked into the bathroom, "shit, it`s the gang leader," Takayama thought as he tried to leave, "Wait a second," said the gang leader as he came up to Takayama, "aww shit, I`m screwed," Takayama thought as the leader looked him in the eye, "Never mind, you just look like one of the rookie members in our gang, I should probably get back to my gang, have a good night," said the leader leaving Takayama feeling relieved, "That was a close one," he thought at the same moment his phone rang, "Yo, Takayama meet me outside of the club, Hitomi`s waiting for us there" said Shou through the phone, "got it" Takayama said as he rushed outside

**Outside the club**

"What`s all this?" Takayama asked as he saw a bunch of police vans and some troopers wearing armor along with assault weapons, "It`s simple, we`re busting a drug deal, the dealers won`t surrender peacefully so we need to be prepared for the worst, anyways, put these on and take this" Hitomi said as she handed both Shou and Takayama some chest armor along with their pistols, "Your job is to protect the civilians from harm in the club, understand?" Hitomi explained, "yes Ma`am," said both of them, "Alright, we`re ready," said of the troops, "Let`s get moving then," said the captain

**Outside the door**

"Hands in the air, you`re under arrest for distribution of illegal drugs," said an officer as he kicked the door down along with the other troops, however it seemed that no one else besides the leader was there, "Well what do we here, some guests," said the leader calmly, "Surrender yourself now or we can do this the hard way, Miyamoto," said the cop as it seemed that this wasn`t the first time a situation like this unfolded", "I don`t think so," said Miyamoto as he clapped his hands and instantly a grenade rolled out onto the floor, "Holy shit, grenade, get back," said a troop as it exploded followed by gunfire as a gunbattle ensued causing panic in the club

"Shit, I guess they came prepared," Takayama said as they were now evacuating the patrons out of the club, "You think, a drug lord always comes packing heat no matter the situation," Shou said as they scrambled to get everyone out safely when they noticed two black cars pulling up, "oh shit, looks like they called backup," Shou said as he pulled out his pistol, "wait, we`re gonna fight them?" Takayama said in confusion, "what choice do we have, our duty is to protect the civilians, and judging the situation, they`re not interested in having a cup of coffee, so let`s hope our marksmanship training pays off cause we`re gonna need it" Shou said which at the moment gunfire came near them to which they had no choice, but to try and fight back, "watch your back" Shou said as he fired a shot and quickly crouched down, "Do I look like I have a choice?" Takayama said as he tried to fire a shot, but hit the car`s window instead, "shit, I guess I`m not prepared for this" Takayama thought when fortunately a combat van pulled up next to them and troops flooded out, "Alright, backup`s arrived just in time" Shou said as they gathered themselves and went back into the club to assess the situation where they reunited with Hitomi, "How`s the situation here?" Shou asked, "Not too great, it seems that some of them managed to get away including their leader, police are being sent out to chase them, on the bright side, we managed to seize most of the drugs as they were forced to leave them behind," said Hitomi as she pointed to three suitcases, "That`s a bummer," Takayama said, "Don`t worry about it, I`m amazed you made in one piece with all the chaos happening, you guys should go get some rest after all this craziness, I`ve arranged to have a driver escort you guys home," said Hitomi as the two of them decided they had enough for one evening

**In the car**

"Man what a night," Shou said as he leaned back, "More like we`re lucky to still be in one piece" Takayama replied, "Funny thing is we might encounter something like this in the future again since after our training is done, we`ll likely be fighting crime a lot," said Shou, "I`ll say, I wonder what we`ll encounter next," Takayama thought as they headed home after a crazy meeting

**The Next Morning**

"Morning ladies," said both Takayama and Shou as they entered the office to which both Iida and Sakurai both had a smile on their faces, "What`s the matter?" Takayama asked, "Well I`ll be you boys got involved in a drug bust huh?" Iida asked as neither Takayama nor Shou could tell if she was proud of them or pissed at them for getting involved in something so careless, "Long story, we were having dinner when we saw a drug deal happen, so we called Hitomi and the rest is history" Shou explained, "Well as long as neither of you two got hurt, I guess it`s fine" Iida replied, "but it seems like you both got quite a bit of attention from yesterday" Iida added, "What do you mean?" Takayama asked seeming puzzled, "Here, take a look today`s newspaper," Iida said handing him the paper and the front page had a picture that showed both Sho and Takayama behind a police car with their pistols likely from their confrontation with the gang members along with this headline, **Drug Deal Bust occurred at the prestigious Golden Night Club involving a police shootout**, "Oh boy this could be a problem," Takayama said as he looked at the paper, "I don`t think so, you actually don`t look so spineless for once, Takayama-Kun," Sakurai said while laughing, "Oh shut up," Takayama said back as everyone in the room had a good laugh about it.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I haven`t updated in a long time, but I`ll try and update a bit more for you guys to read, I`ll admit I had a hard time trying to think of a scenario for this chapter, as always feel free to leave a review whether you liked this chapter or hated it, I like hearing people`s opinions, see you all in the next chapter**

**Also, I have been considering rewriting Domestic Girlfriend into fanfic where things play out much differently as it seems the fanbase hates the ending of it, let me know if you guys want something like this, thank you**


End file.
